I should have worshipped her sooner
by charizzaard
Summary: Bonnie sends her magic away in Miss Cuddles and is doomed to spend an eternity with a certain psychopath. She loses hope in ever being rescued, believing her friends don't care for her anymore. What happens when she is rescued at that one moment she doesn't need to be rescued in? BonKai, bits of Bamon. Rated M for... you know what.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, as I adore BonKai, I decided to write some fanfiction on them. I hope you'll like this! Just as a warning, this would be set after episode 6x7!

* * *

><p>Bonnie opened her eyes, surprised that she was still among the living. Well, technically. The space around her was well-familiar, the dark wooden ceiling and fancy goth furniture that she'd grown so used to over the past few months. Last thing she remembered? Ah, right. Giving up Miss Cuddles, her only chance of getting unstuck from the void of May 10th 1994 after receiving an arrow in her stomach by the one and only. Her hand instinctively traveled to her wound which she'd left unattended since she sent Damon back, only to find that it was now tightly bandaged up. Did Kai do that? No... For a second she thought that maybe she'd actually made her way out of that prison world. But her illusion was crushed when she heard a familiar grunt from the Salvatore kitchen.<p>

"I see you're finally up." The boyish looking man said when Bonnie propped herself up on the couch with her aching elbow.

"What is going on?"

"What's going on is that you just ruined the last and only chance I had of ever leaving this place, and sent it flying out after your little vampire friend. And now, since I have nothing better to do, I'm making us lunch." Kai flashed one of his well-known devilish grins.

"Why did you patch me up?" Bonnie asked, trying to sit up straight.

"Funny, how you say that with such disappointment." he narrowed his eyebrows, fumbling with something in Damon's favorite frying pan. "You see, since the ascedant is absolutely useless now without your magic, I'm betting all my hopes on the loyalty of your ignorant friend Damon. He seems like the person who would stop at nothing to get someone he loves back. I just hope that he cares enough about you to try to get you out of here, and seeing as you're my only leverage, I need to keep you well and healthy." Kai gave her one of his best boyish smiles that almost made it seem like he was a good and genuine person, not the psychopath hiding underneath it.

In two swift moves, he tossed the components of the frying pan onto the plates he'd set before him, his lips still stretched out from ear to ear. He looked so confident and satisfied with himself. Bonnie hated it. But most of all, she hated that he was so calm. The last thing she remembered from the dramatic turnover in the caves was Kai's enraged face screaming at the top of his lungs. She'd never seen him so uncontrolled and raw, yelling almost like an animal.

"Here you go, sweetheart." he winked when he crossed the room to hand her one plate of what he'd just finished making. She considered saying no and proceeding to ignore him, but her grumbling stomach forced her to do otherwise so she took the food without any complaint and dug in. It was sort of a mixture of fried eggs, vegetables and delicious mushrooms. She would never admit it but this one Kai's meal was better than all of Damon's pancakes she'd been forced to endure for the past few months.

Kai sat on the coffee table right across from her and began gnawing at his own portion, sending Bonnie a few occasional looks. She didn't have any intention of starting a conversation, instead she was focused on eating up all the food on her plate, until that uncomfortable empty feeling in her stomach was gone. She paused for a brief moment, taking in a deep breath in between bites, only now noticing the blanket that was wrapped around her legs. She finished her food in a matter of a few silent minutes and as she looked up, she found a smug expression on Kai's face. He felt extremely satisfied by the fact that Bonnie, of all people, had enjoyed his food so much.

"What?" she questioned.

"Want some more?" he gestured towards her plate.

"No, it's fine." she leaned back into the couch as Kai took her plate along with his and went back into the kitchen to put them in the sink.

"You know... I would have expected a lot more negativity and refusing from you." Kai said, slowly approaching the couch again.

"I'm tired, Kai."

"Then you should get some rest." He moved right up to the couch and bent down, sliding one hand underneath Bonnie's back and the other just under her knees, picking her up with a lot less effort than she'd imagined.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a bewildered look in her eyes.

"Taking you to get some rest." Kai grinned, carrying her up the stairs into Damon's bedroom. She felt insanely uncomfortable, nervous and odd at the same time while he lowered her down on the covers. Then, much to her annoyance, he flopped down on the bed beside her, taking a book from Damon's night table. He flipped through a few pages and then threw it back in it's original place.

"Boring... I don't understand Damon's taste in literature. I mean, in the 18 years I've spent here, I read a looot of stuff, but I could never wrap my mind around some of these classics."

"If your definition of getting me some rest is talking me to death, I wouldn't be surprised." Bonnie interrupted him turning away to face the open door frame instead of him. It freaked her out to be so close to him after what he did to her. He watched her turn away and at one point he wanted to scoot closer and wrap his arm around her just to tick her off, but he opted against it. He did have a minor crush on Bonnie, he couldn't _not_ have a crush on her since she _was_ the only girl he'd seen in 18 years. In the four months he spent watching them, Kai couldn't believe that Damon didn't even try anything with her. If it were him, Kai wouldn't have wasted any time.

Bonnie was fast asleep, completely exhausted from her wounds, and Kai decided to stay next to her in case she got the idea to run away again. He even managed to get them both underneath the covers without waking her. For a while, he watched her sleep, thinking of how he could overpower her without so much as a blink. How he could crush her if he wanted to, he could use her. Like a savage. She would be completely powerless, and there's was absolutely nothing and no one stopping him from getting what he wanted. Even though this idea easily found its way into his mind, it didn't linger too long. He didn't want Bonnie to think he was a savage, at least not more than she already did. Besides, even though it was nice thinking about it and fantasizing, Kai had never actually experienced any kind of physical or emotional closeness with another girl, which only made his affection for Bonnie a lot more frightening.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's wounds healed completely in only two weeks. She pinned it on one of the very rare perks of this empty world she was forced to share with Kai. He treated her nicely, almost made her feel comfortable. Since they ran out of things to do, they mostly talked.<p>

Kai talked a lot. He told her the full story about how his father had treated him, about how they all thought he was an abomination and how he was an embarrassment for the family. Maybe this didn't give him the reason to go off killing his siblings, but Bonnie realized that Kai wasn't born a deranged psychopath, he was made into one by the constant pressure and molesting of his family, mostly his own father. Bonnie, being Bonnie, almost felt bad for him and started believing that maybe there was a way to save him. So she would talk to him and try to reassure him that if they ever got out, he could turn his life around. He didn't have to kill anyone else, he could just... Continue his life somewhere else and forget about everyone.

That was when the fights started. He wouldn't have any of it. He couldn't listen to her, because what he needed was revenge. He needed to make his father pay for every single bad thing that he had ever done to Kai. And every time Bonnie tried to prove him wrong, he would slam her against the wall, almost crushing her scull, as his heartbeat rose up and he would yell in her face to shut up. She could see the anger boiling up in his eyes and almost radiating out of his body. This happened countless times over the next two weeks. He had breakdowns when he would push her with all his strength and sent her flying into the walls, kitchen counters or, if she was lucky, the couch or the bed. But she didn't give up, oh no. She got back up every single time and continued her persuasive speech but with each new fight, her words came out just a little louder.

One night while they were standing in the kitchen and Kai had been making tea, she went for it again. Leaned against one of the counters, she talked about what Kai should act like once they got out. His heart rate rose up aggressively and as he looked at her, he just wanted to hurt her. To wrap his hands around her neck, to slam her against something or maybe even hit her so she would shut up. His hand that was trembling with anger slowly put down the little spoon he was holding and then he marched up slamming himself against her as her hips harshly hit the counter behind her.

He put a hand on each side of the counter she was leaned against and looked down at her with rage in his eyes. In response, she raised her chin up taking in a sharp breath, just to prove to him that he doesn't scare her, but her eyes gave her away. There was immense fear in them, and something about it excited him so much. Just the pure fact that he had so much power over her. In that moment, he forgot about everything she'd been saying, and he was now aware of their closeness. He could feel her heat through their clothes, their noses almost touching and eyes never breaking contact. But then his eyes dipped down, catching sight of her lips. He inched a bit closer, his nose finally brushing against hers while he opened his mouth slightly and took in a heavy breath through his teeth. He wanted to kiss her. He really did. But he just couldn't bring himself to close the small space that was left between them.

"Why do you do this, Bonnie? Do you _want_ to see me get angry?" he questioned, only three inches away from her face. He smirked. "Does it excite you?"

She kept quiet, still trying to figure it out herself. Why _did_ she do it? Maybe she was bored, maybe Kai exploding and losing his cool was fun to watch.. Maybe it _did_ excite her. She had never felt fear, excitement and attraction combined in this way that she felt it with Kai. It was different than anything she ever felt in her life, and she might have even admitted that she _loved _to feel Kai's hands around her neck. The thought of it made her sick to her stomach, but she couldn't help herself. No one had ever payed this much attention, feeling or devotion to her. Not even Jeremy. He'd been her boyfriend for a long time, but he'd never made her _feel _this much. Just by a simple look in his eyes, Kai could make her experience so much more tension than Jeremy every could. But when it was physical, when he grabbed her or shoved her, she could feel it even better. _The rage_. Why was that? Why did she enjoy feeling his rage so much? She knew the answer to that. It was because it had been four weeks since she sent away her teddy bear. Four weeks, and no one came looking for her. It was because she died for them so many times. It was because her father and her grandmother were dead because of them. It was because Jeremy had wanted her alive just so _he_ could touch her. It was because they were all so selfish, and her? She gave up so much for them. And she was angry, filled with rage – her own, Kai's, it didn't matter.

She shoved him away from her, much to his surprise. He opened his mouth for a second and then clenched his jaw, while his eyes sparked up again. As she started to leave, he pulled her back and pressed her up against the counter, only this time she was facing the wall, with her back to his chest. He aggressively held her hands in place over her stomach.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered over her shoulder. She tried to budge out of his grip with a small amount of force, just for the fun of it. But of course, he held her in place and chuckled briefly in her ear. Then, out of nowhere, she felt a gentle kiss on her neck, just underneath her ear. Then another one a little lower, and a few more on her shoulder. Bonnie knew she couldn't contain herself for much longer, breathing in deeply and letting out long sighs. His fingers were already leaving bruises on her arms, in contrast to the tender kisses he left along her skin.

"Kai..." She murmured, when he pressed himself closer into her back. Then, one of his hands left her arms and found its way under her shirt. He didn't waste any time, but shot up straight for her bare breast underneath her bra, and she felt him harden against the backside of her short skirt.

Yes, this was the first time Kai had ever touched a woman, and no, he had no intention on telling her so. His hormones along with 18 years of being alone were starting to kick in and he pressed down hard on her breast breathing heavily against her neck. He just wanted to bite right into her, when he heard a sharp moan escape her lips. He wanted to worship her on every inch of this kitchen, this house and this void of a world. In a second, he turned her around and had her sitting on the kitchen counter, when he positioned himself in between her legs and started kissing her neck roughly. He was just about to take off her shirt, when her hands started fighting his.

"Kai, stop." she said pushing his hands away, and when he was too dumbfounded to listen she started hitting hard against his chest until he realized what she'd been saying. Kai took a step back and watched Bonnie running away from the kitchen and up the stairs.

That was the last time he'd pulled something like that. He didn't try to upset her anymore, he didn't slam her against walls or shove her into closets. He still got close to her, teased her and egged her on, but he didn't have the strength to try to kiss her or touch her, because he hated being rejected. And if she rejected him again, he didn't know if he would hurt her or himself.

* * *

><p>Another two weeks later, their relationship had become somewhat civil, but twisted in a way. They knew how to deal with each other, how to make the other party mad, and how to calm each other down. Even though they didn't do much, they found new ways to fight and soon enough, stealing kisses from each other became part of the daily routine. Bonnie didn't mind it because she had given up hope on being rescued. Almost each day, they took a field trip somewhere in Mystic Falls, they would rarely leave it. And they made sure to always come back to spend the night in the Salvatore boarding house. It was the closest thing they had to a mutual home.<p>

Once, they found an amusement park just outside of Mystic Falls, and surely enough fought about who'd get to have the first ride on the Ferris Wheel. They ended up scooting in the same little seat and Kai took off his shoe to throw and hit the start button. It wasn't until they made two full spins in complete silence, angry with each other, that Bonnie asked how they were going to get off. Each new spin they'd made, Kai would throw another one of their shoes at the start up machine, but missed the big red button each time. When they we're out of shoes to throw, Bonnie wiggled her way out of the secured seat and jumped down on the platform when they were closest to it. Kai believed that she would finally hit the stop button so he could get off, but she just picked up her shoes and walked away from the Ferris Wheel.

She made her way to the little electronic cars and looked inside the manager's house for a way to power them up. Once she heard the Ferris Wheel stopped spinning, she knew Kai had managed to jump out and he was most likely lurking around her just waiting for an opportunity to grab at her and intimidate her for what she did. Soon enough, she felt a pair of hands come around her neck as he pulled her back against him. He held her for a second and then released her, shoving her playfully at one of the walls of the command house they were in. Then he came closer to her and kissed her gently, just like every other time before that. When their lips parted, he placed a few deep slow kisses in the crane of her neck and then he pulled her in for a long hug. She didn't know what it meant, but she was aware that she had been holding him in her embrace for at least two minutes. When he pulled away, Bonnie wasn't sure if his eyes were red or not, since he turned away so quickly that she couldn't catch it.

"Kai." she ordered him to stop and pulled on his hand so he would turn back to her and when he did, there was one single tear running down his cheek.

"Don't leave me, Bonnie." he said to her confused eyes. "Don't give up on me, not..." he sniffed, taking in a deep breath, "Not like they did. I'm sorry."

And he _was_ sorry. Bonnie could feel it, without him even having to say it. He was sorry for intimidating her and hurting her, he was sorry for being who he was, for having the life that he did, for losing his mind.

"Come on." she sighed, taking his hand and leading him outside. "Let's go home."

When she said that, she had no idea that that was exactly about to happen. And she frankly didn't care about anything at that point. Maybe she was losing her mind too, now that her hope had been entirely lost. Kai was all she had and she wasn't going to let him feel bad about himself, not here, not now. There was no one else here to listen, no one else who knew them. Their past didn't matter, nor did their future if they had any. The only thing they had was now, literally.

So when they drove home and sat in the car in front of the Salvatore house, she kissed him. Unlike their other kisses, this one was longer, more passionate, more... Outraged. Bonnie felt like being selfish for once in her life. She wanted to awaken that rage in Kai that she hadn't seen in a while. She wanted him to get mad, and to take it out on her. So she suddenly walked out of the car and ran over to the front door, Kai following her closely behind. But once she opened the door, she had something to see. Well, _someone_.

"Bonnie?" she stopped dead in her tracks looking at the shocked man before her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"...Damon?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** New chapter should be up soon! Hope you enjoyed, if you liked this or have any suggestions or advice, feel free to leave a review! I appreciate those very much! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! And to the reviewer who asked if this story was gonna be BonKai, I can strongly assure you that it will. BonKai is endgame, Bonkai is life. I just need these two to happen so badly. Anyway... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kai ran up behind Bonnie, getting ready for another one of their heated fights, because he could feel her getting angry in the car. When he rushed up to her back and tried to harshly wrap his arms around her waist, he found himself shocked as his back hit the door frame in only half of a millisecond. When he opened his eyes, he found an enraged look in those blue ones before him.<p>

"Damon, let him go!" Bonnie shouted, not too loudly, but loudly enough for Damon to look at her.

"What? Bonnie, he was just about to attack yo-"

"No he wasn't, Damon. Please just..." she crossed her arms, fixing up her posture as she waited for Damon to oblige.

"Then what the hell was he doing?" Damon let go of Kai's collar and turned to slowly walk towards Bonnie.

"Nothing, we were just... Playing a game. How are you here?" she asked, still bewildered and shocked out of her mind. None of this was okay. She'd just spent weeks adapting to the fact that she would never see anyone else for the rest of eternity, and _he_ just showed up like this. He didn't say anything until he hugged her. Bonnie didn't have the will to hug him back, instead she just kept looking over Damon's shoulder right at the man standing in the door frame. In his eyes, she could clearly see confusion, a bit of relief, but above all... fear.

Damon pulled away and looked down to Bonnie, pulling one of his heartfelt half-sided smiles. "We're going home, Bonnie."

Bonnie managed to squeeze out a small smile back, fighting hard not to let out any tears. She didn't know if she was going insane, if Damon was actually really here, if he came back for her, or if she was just straight up losing her mind. Bonnie was, above all, confused. Having spent almost half a year in an empty world and slipping away into oblivion, after dying, becoming an anchor and then dying again, she wasn't even sure that this was her actual life. It seemed too surreal and messed up to be true.

"Here," Damon started, pulling out two tiny bottles of what seemed like blood, "We just drink this, so little witchy-woo Liv can find us and bring us back, and then we're gonna get you home and let you have some beauty rest for that annoying little head of yours."

Bonnie instantly looked over to Kai, who'd kept intriguingly quiet considering his usual self. Now she could see that he was worried, he thought they would leave him behind. But Bonnie was a different person now. She was a person who was broken over and over again, by the people that she loved most in this world, and God forbid if she was ever going to let that happen to anyone else. Yes, she was happy to see Damon, to see that someone had actually still cared about her, to see that someone came back for her, for once in her life, but she was disappointed that it was only him. And only now. Where was Jeremy with his ''crazy love'' towards Bonnie? Or Elena and Caroline, Bonnie's best friends? Or the ever-good Salvatore brother who usually always had the need to save everyone? How come the only person who actually cared about getting her back was Damon freaking Salvatore, the selfish and impulsive vampire who cared about nothing but Elena? _That_ was her big rescue? To hell, if she was going to be grateful to anyone else.

Bonnie took the bottle of blood from Damon's hand and quietly walked over to Kai whose eyes perked up when he realized that Bonnie wasn't going to give up on him. She smiled taking a sip of blood from the bottle and handing the remaining half to Kai.

"Bonnie, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon came up to them trying to grab the bottle, but he was too late. Kai didn't waste a second with it.

"He's coming with us." she said simply. Kai couldn't help but let out one of his widest possible smirks in Damon's direction. Just as Damon was about to lunge himself towards him, everything changed. Bonnie blinked and they weren't standing at the entrance of the Salvatore house anymore, and Damon wasn't there. They were standing in the woods just outside of Mystic Falls, close to the old cemetery.

"Bonnie?" the weak, confused voice of a young blonde witch could be heard as Bonnie and Kai turned around to catch her sight. "Where's Dam-oh, my God."

Liv took a few steps back at the sight of her older brother, then put her hands over a small mechanism that reminded Bonnie of the ascdendant. "_Magia realisum sanguinam. Magia realisum sanguinam._" she chanted, and in a few seconds, Damon popped into existence right next to her looking as confused as ever, his empty blood bottle still in his hand. As soon as he laid eyes on Kai, he sprinted towards him but was stopped rashly by the anti-magic border that still protected Mystic Falls, causing Kai to chuckle.

"Alright." Kai exclaimed, reminding Bonnie of a young excited boy. "How about we explore the _real_ world now, huh? What do you say?" he didn't really wait for a reply, but he turned Bonnie around and walked away with her. She didn't say a word, she didn't resist, she just followed his footsteps, leaving behind a very angry Damon and a very scared Liv.

Bonnie was too tired and confused for common sense, but once they got into town she took a turn towards the Lockwood mansion. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to go there. It was a familiar place, where she hoped she could find a comforting face – someone like Matt. She always thought Matt was the only normal pawn in her mess of a life. The one normal focal point she could hold on to, and she believed that seeing him might have actually given her enough reason to tug herself away from this unfazed state that she was in. But she was absolutely sure about who she did _not _want to see. _Elena_. Bonnie felt as though she would unleash all of the rage that was inside her if she got to see her face again. Bonnie wouldn't even need her magic, she would generate it from the power of her anger, because it was boiling up so big that it could probably tear down an entire town.

Even though Kai had other intentions and places to go to when he got out, he followed Bonnie like a lost puppy, and he didn't dare disrupt her. He had this thought in the back of his head, that maybe Bonnie would explode. He noticed all of her emotions when they'd fought, almost felt them himself, he knew what bothered her and what she felt such anger about. So he thought that if he let her, she would just... Blow up. And he didn't mind the thought of seeing Bonnie Bennett mad, with a pinch of evil in her eyes. He had no intention on letting her go, so he stuck close to her, hoping that maybe if she _did_ explode, he could get her all to himself. He would find a way to get her magic back, he would win the merge with Josette and the two of them would be the most powerful witchy couple he could ever imagine. Kai wouldn't let the thought of that go.

The Lockwood mansion looked just about the same way it looked in 1994, and Bonnie marched up the stairs and inside the house in only a matter of seconds. As she burst in through the doors, she saw the face that she least expected to see. _Jeremy_.

"Bon... Bonnie?" Jeremy smiled almost letting go of the beer bottle he'd just gotten from the kitchen. The moment felt like the longest ever while he stared at her with bliss and relief, and she stared back with disappointment and... Hatred.

Kai felt it. He didn't know what it was with the two of them, how they could feel each others emotions, but he pinned it on the magical power they both once possessed. He didn't read much into it, but he made sure to stand in front of Bonnie before Jeremy made the decision to come closer.

Jeremy slowly tilted his head as if coming to a realization. "...Kai?"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Kai exaggerated. "Everyone already knows me. I guess there's no need for introductions, then. Jeremy, right?" he mocked.

"Bonnie, what are you doing with him?"

When Bonnie didn't respond, Kai took it upon himself to translate everything that she was feeling into his own words. "Well, you see Jeremy... She's a little, well... _A lot_." he widened his eyes to emphasize and added a toothy grin to his words. "...Angry with you. I mean, how many of those have you had?" Kai gestured towards the beer bottle in Jeremy's hand. "I'm pretty sure that those didn't help you in finding a way to get your girlfriend back. Oh, _oops_, should I say _ex_...girlfriend?"

"Bonnie, what is he talking about?" Jeremy said. "Bonnie, I just... I didn't..."

Bonnie shrugged slowly, making it clear that she agreed with everything Kai said.

"What did you do to her, you little bastard?" Jeremy said, lunging himself forward at Kai, who'd been expecting an assault sooner or later. Jeremy couldn't believe it when Kai had him pinned against the wall after swiftly taking his beer bottle, breaking it on the wall and holding the remains of it just underneath Jeremy's throat.

"At least I did _something_ to her." Kai's eyes sparked up in a devilish grin as he spoke. "At least I was there _with_ her while you were off drowning _your_ grief in sleeping with any other girl you could find." Kai chuckled at the emotion his words rose up in Jeremy's eyes. "Oh come on... _Tell me I'm wrong_."

"Kai..."

Kai slowly let go of the distraught teenage drunk, at the tug of a familiar hand wrapping around his arm. That was the first time she spoke since they got back into the real world. Bonnie pulled Kai out of the house, but he made sure to send a deserving wink at her ex, and then he let himself be dragged outside by the small broken woman in front of him, enjoying her grip on his forearm while it lasted.

* * *

><p>They had been hiding out at Bonnie's old house for a few days now. Since Mystic Falls was a supernaturally-free zone, they were somewhat safe. While Kai plotted his revenge, Bonnie needed some time to adjust, so she ignored everyone who tried to come by. She'd only gone outside of the house to greet Matt that evening. She hugged him with happiness and relief that he was alright, and he expressed the mutual feeling. They sat on the porch small-talking for a little while, whilst Kai stood near the open window in the house absorbing each word they'd said.<p>

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay with us? Jer's living at the Salvatore house now, you wouldn't have to see him." Matt said.

"Thanks Matt, but I'd rather stay here."

"With Kai?"

"He's not so bad-"

"Not so bad?" Matt interrupted her. "Bonnie, he's... _slaughtered_ half of his family."

When Bonnie turned her head away, Matt sighed, continuing, "Look... I know that you always try to see the good in people, and save them from themselves. But maybe some people just don't want to be saved. And they could end up pulling you down with them. I just hope you know what you're doing."

She had no idea what she was doing. But she knew that at this point, Kai was the only person who she felt comfortable being around, as much as it surprised her to even think that. She watched Matt leave sending her a few caring glances as he walked away into the night.

In a minute or two, Kai came out of the house and sat right next to Bonnie on the stairs of the porch leaning on one arm he'd placed on the wooden floor behind her.

"You alright?" he asked, his face only inches away from hers. It didn't bother her though. She'd grown used to his invasive ways so she turned to look at him and nodded, but she showed him that she was anxious through her eyes and emotions. They were both aware of the emotional connection they had, but neither of them spoke about it.

Kai inched even closer to her until she could feel his breath on her cheek. He kissed it lightly and then looked down into her eyes, as if asking for permission to kiss her. When he felt her start to calm down he connected their lips in a slow display of affection. She kissed back, still savoring that sweet tenderness that he was so willing to give her. Sometimes she liked it, but other times, she wanted him to be aggressive as he normally would be.

A minute went by when he finally pulled away, biting his lip to stop it from spreading into his self-assured smile. "I, uh... Got you something." he said, then got up, waiting for her to follow him. "Come on."

And so she did. Bonnie got up and entered the house with Kai, as he mingled with one of the drawers in the hallway and pulled out something, then dramatically turned around with a huge boyish smile on his face. "Miss Cuddles!" he said, holding the teddy bear by its hands and using them to wave at her.

"Oh, my God! How did you get her?"

"Stole her from Damon this morning." he smiled proudly.

"Of course you did."

* * *

><p>That same night, Bonnie and Kai were laying in the old big pull-out couch in Bonnie's living room and watching TV. Kai was amazed by the progression of special effects in movies so they had to watch all of those action-filled superhero movies. Even though Bonnie wasn't interested in them, she still let him pick because most of the time she wasn't even looking at the TV, she'd just lie in his arms with her eyes closed. Occasionally she'd look up or ask him to stop moving or talking, which he rarely did because he was excited about everything new he saw. Mostly, he just did it to annoy her, but when she eventually fell asleep, he calmed down and stopped moving so he wouldn't disturb her. Kai was enjoying their closeness more than anything else in this new world that he'd been brought to, because closeness was something he had never had, not even before his 18 years locked away from the rest of human population.<p>

But he felt a little different this night, when they decided to go to sleep. He felt like he _wanted_ _her_. Bonnie knew that when he wrapped his arm around her, she could just feel the heat radiating off of his body. But Bonnie knew what she wanted as well. So she turned around to face him and waited until he kissed her. She kissed back, though, barely moving her lips. She waited until he started kissing her harder and until his fingers slowly found their way to the hem of her shirt and snuck underneath it. That was when she pulled away and got up out of the bed. She knew what she was doing, _she wanted to get Kai mad._

"Bonnie?" he questioned, sitting up and watching her slowly walk away, his pulse already picking up. "Where do you think you're going? Get back here."

He called out a few more times before getting up and going after her, then he grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. "What are you doing?"

Bonnie coldly looked into his eyes for a few seconds and then shoved him away forcefully, muttering insults underneath her breath, when Kai reacted just like she wanted him too. He filled up with a mix of emotions, from anger to competitiveness and arousal all at the same time. So the next time he lunged himself at her, she didn't escape right away - she let him touch her and kiss her. But when his hand moved down her shirt and over her bum it was all the reason she needed to push him away and smack a burning slap across his left cheek. Almost instinctively, Kai shoved her into the wall and then held her against it, pinning her wrists above her head.

"What the hell, Bon Bon?" His angry eyes looked into hers and that was exactly what she needed to feel.

Kai kissed her, as roughly as ever, leaving bruises on her wrists as he held her in place. He was so angry that at that point he didn't even care if she were to hit him again. He needed to prove himself and he needed to have his way with her, to let her know _he_ was the alpha male here, and she couldn't do anything to stop him. To be fair, she didn't _want_ to stop him. So when he dragged her to the pull-out bed and threw her on it, she made sure to kick him away a few times to go as far as releasing that animal part of Kai that hid behind his eyes and was just about to surface.

So it did, and Kai went crazy. She'd managed to piss him off so much that there was no tenderness left in his touch whatsoever. Bonnie wasn't aware that one man could so quickly get rid of all the clothes that presented an obstacle between the two of them. Kai was driven by pure need and lust, with his rage firing it up, so his kisses down her body were anything but gentle and she had even felt him bite into her a few times. Even though this was all ''a first'' for Kai, he'd managed to find his way around thanks to the animalistic instincts that rose up in him, so when he first plunged himself into her, Bonnie didn't have to worry about being left unsatisfied as she'd already been screaming his name. Bonnie never would have even assumed that this was Kai's first sexual experience, but she honestly didn't even care. She loved it when he looked down on her, holding her in place by her neck; she was intimidated and turned on and angry at the same time and it felt _so_ good.

When Kai couldn't hold on anymore he collapsed on top of her, nuzzling into her neck as he gasped for air. He had no sane recollection of what had just happened, but he knew that he felt an insane amount of relief. He kept smiling as he laid down on the sheets that were now pulled out from the edges of the bed. Kai had intentions of telling Bonnie about his plan for vengeance before tonight, but the thought of it didn't repay another visit to his mind. He pulled Bonnie closer to him and held her in place until he fell asleep. Bonnie realized that there was no getting out of his grip, not after tonight, so she stayed laying as she was, with no more strength left in her to move.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What did I just write...? EITHER WAY, I hope you liked it, and if you want me to write more, please let me know by reviewing! I'm not sure how much longer I'll make this story, because I don't really have ideas I could apply to it, but I WILL be writing more one-shots, I hope. Thanks again for reading, and please don't forget to leave a review :D


End file.
